


【all闲】与虎谋皮03

by Myu_777



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu_777/pseuds/Myu_777
Kudos: 20





	【all闲】与虎谋皮03

与虎谋皮03

燕小乙是一个怎样的人。  
九品箭手，少时被长公主所救，当时庆国的第一美人。  
他说报恩，留在长公主身边，成为心腹，成为燕统领。  
但是长公主从来不是他一个人的，她可以是庆帝的，可以是林相的，可以是太子的，可是他从来都是她一个人的。  
他只有她。  
难道他不想独占她吗？独占庆国第一的美人，蓬勃的野心让她的美貌更加让他沉迷。  
渐渐就变成了执念。  
庆帝的命令掷地有声，犹言在耳。  
“你在这里上了他，朕就放过长公主。”  
他要上了范闲，才能救长公主。  
只有背叛她才能救她。  
多么畸形的命题。  
燕小乙苦笑，还是起身向范闲走去。  
如果他只是贪恋长公主的美貌，那范闲为什么不行。  
少年的漂亮躯体，比女人的身体更为柔韧，更让人有征服欲，布带遮挡了他的眼睛，却不难发现他的不甘。  
范闲僵直着身体。  
“燕小乙！你敢动我我就杀了你！”  
可他根本毫无威胁可言，有真气时也未必是燕小乙的对手，何况现在他真气全无。  
“滚！…哈…”  
偏偏此时蛊让他气势全无，丢盔卸甲，情欲催促他找一个人交合，侵蚀着他的意志，寻找一个解脱。  
他还能撑多久他自己都不知道。  
燕小乙也不想，可为了救长公主，庆帝说怎样能救长公主他都会照办。  
他根本不曾想到，若他真的对范闲做了什么，庆帝就会立即要了他的性命，一个只忠于长公主的九品箭手对于庆帝而言一点用处也没有。  
论武功燕小乙是九品箭手，比范闲强，可若论猜度人心权谋算计，燕小乙远比不过范闲。  
范闲他自然知晓庆帝是拿他来试探燕小乙，但他还是抗拒。  
若为了要燕小乙的性命就要雌伏在他身下，那他范闲成了什么了。  
即便是日后再难取燕小乙性命，他也不会后悔。  
范闲不再躲在庆帝旁，大剌剌坐定双手抱胸。  
一声冷笑，“陛下真是好情调，自己吃的饭让狗吃几口也不嫌。”  
“你说什么！”燕小乙登时满脸愤怒，扯过范闲的脚踝，攥的极狠。  
范闲双腿大张，满身薄红。  
“滚！”庆帝一声怒吼，范闲燕小乙皆是一惊。  
只是范闲咽了下唾液，向庆帝笑的嫣然。  
“操我。”  
“你给朕滚！滚到边关去！”  
燕小乙迅速收回了手放开了范闲，“是。”匆匆离开。  
庆帝缓缓说道：“朕看你是不想要命了。”  
范闲依旧笑的嫣然，如果忽视他满身痕迹，无辜的扬着头，要多纯洁就有多纯洁，红唇一张一合。  
“操我。”  
高岭上不可侵犯的玫瑰彻底盛放，娇艳欲滴。  
庆帝抱起他丢在榻上，抽出玉势就把硬热顶了进去。  
“啊…陛下…”  
无论怎样，被进入的那一刻总是夹杂着痛和不适，提醒着他的离经叛道。  
肉壁熟练的绞紧，庆帝的喘息也不稳了。  
他的身体确实让庆帝很得趣，可是庆帝最满意的却是别的。  
范闲确实出言不逊，可是无论发生了什么，他再大胆都不敢把眼睛上的腰带解下。  
面对一位高深莫测的帝王，他还是心存畏惧。  
“嗯…臣…想问陛下…一个问题…”  
蒙着眼触觉无限被放大，快感和刺激几乎是深入骨髓，不自觉地，腰扭动着迎合想要更多，双腿主动缠上庆帝。  
或许在刚刚的那一场选择中，他的心也在不自觉地臣服。  
“你可以问。”但是他未必会回答。  
庆帝在他耳边低声说。  
“臣的蛊…只要交合便好…那臣也可以…选择太子…选择…二殿下…”  
“你尽管试试。”  
庆帝表面上不为所动，身下动作却既狠且绝，狠狠的顶向他体内最脆弱的地方，然后满意的看着他承受不住挣扎的样子。  
“啊…太多了…不要…”  
他太聪明了，一旦发现庆帝不想他被别人碰就加以利用，即使在这局中他身处劣势，也不断算计着自己的翻身之法。  
这样的人，怎么可以被别人染指。  
范闲还是挣扎着，“臣…为什么要对臣下蛊…”  
庆帝忽然停下了动作，伸手将他眼上覆盖之物解下。  
眼睛处于黑暗下太久一时难以适应光亮，像幼兽一般的无辜懵懂，又脆弱烟水朦胧，任谁看了都会心中一动。  
庆帝反而问他，“你要去哪？回澹州吗。”  
范闲只是赤裸，庆帝这句话却让他觉得他连灵魂都被看了个透。  
自他从澹州到京都，被扯入诸多无端的局，皇室夺嫡，长公主对他狠下杀手滕梓荆丢了性命，后来又是监察院与司理理之间，庆国与北齐的国乱，但所幸他遇到了林婉儿，不幸的是他与林婉儿都在这局中。  
一见倾心，再见就想托付终身，相认时心跳加快的激动，是范闲初到京都为数不多的快乐和温暖。  
他也想要把这纯粹继续下去，可是这关系之间一旦牵扯到了性命就难以纯粹了。  
滕梓荆，于他而言亦兄亦友。  
林珙，给了婉儿最多的呵护。  
他可以不告诉林婉儿真相，但他太聪明就会自己不放过自己，两条生命终究还是成了心中最隐秘的芥蒂。  
这京都太凉薄，没有一个人再能捂暖他。  
他很想他祖母，待长公主被贬出京都，他就可以带着林婉儿和五竹叔回澹州，悄无声息的杀了长公主再随便给她一个罪名传遍天下，不用再勾心斗角，有花不尽的银子也很好。  
他答应了林相的事情或许做不到让林家一直成为朝廷重臣，但是至少他可以保证林婉儿不知真相下的幸福，大宝余生无忧，还有滕梓荆的家人，他会在暗中照顾妥当。  
这些事他一个人背负着，可他不过一个少年郎而已。  
“想。”  
庆帝知晓他想走所以下了蛊？  
为了什么？难道为了留下他吗？  
这样的想法吓了他自己一跳。  
范闲紧紧盯着庆帝，可是那老谋深算的君上一丝情绪也不肯泄露，就连回答他的问题也只是琵琶半遮面。  
有些情愫总在不言中。  
“那陛下打算何时给我解药？”  
他不依不饶十分冷血。  
他还是想离开。  
庆帝吻他的唇，这人唇多软心便有多硬，他的玫瑰在他身体下染着情欲，却依旧高傲。  
“过几日你就知道了。”  
重新开始抽插交合，呻吟和低喘不绝于耳。  
意乱情迷间，范闲很想说他其实是一个吃软不吃硬的人，这样只能推他更远别无益处，可是终究是还是随着一声叹息隐没在唇齿间。


End file.
